


Daughter daughter whistle

by Katarik



Category: DC Comics
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, POV Male Character, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What didn't happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughter daughter whistle

He's going to have to be more careful. Rose is less stable than he'd thought, and if she's going to do him any good (or be anything close to safe) he'll have to get her back up to speed.

He hadn't planned to give her the serum, not really, but with her eye missing she'll need the faster reflexes and processing speed to make up for the depth perception. And a quick healing factor never hurt any merc.

He's had to have people tinker with his DNA often enough to recognize the same compound that he's got in Rose's blood. Good. She won't react nearly as badly as Addie had.

If he'd known what would happen from that transfusion... but he hadn't, and regretting isn't useful.

Rose heals from it faster than he had. She has to be restrained for just a week, and her random bouts of weakness only last a little longer. Slade makes a mental note to thank the lab he'd hired to improve it. He'll have to destroy the place soon, of course. Leaving samples of his blood around is stupid, he's learned that.

But it got him what he needed, and she's stable enough now to give him an edge to kill the witch.

He hates, a little, that he has to, that it's ever come down to needing to kill his boy's girl, but Slade's doing a lot of things these days that he hates .

***

"Good girl," Slade says, feeling the bones in his wrist grate as they put themselves back together.

It hadn't taken long to figure out a couple things about Rose. Lili taught the kid well, she knows how to fight. She's vicious with a kill when she's pissy, but when she keeps her temper it's all business.

She's lonely. And she's terrified that he'll leave her. Nothing settles her faster than a touch, Slade putting a hand on her shoulder or stroking her hair, resting his hand on her back as she practices throwing a knife.

Sometimes Slade almost feels guilty about having her foster parents killed. Right now all he feels is proud, because even though he's got her pinned she broke his wrist first, and she hasn't stopped fighting him.

***

She has nightmares all the time. Slade can sympathize. He doesn't try to wake her up when he hears her heartbeat slipping to panic, just goes to her room to stand by her bed until she wakes up on her own.

She's come close to popping a couple joints with how hard she squeezes his hand on those nights, but it doesn't take much effort to keep his voice soft and keep stroking her hair until she goes back to sleep.

She calms down faster if he talks in Cambodian. Must remind her of Lili.

It's not hard to think of her as a soldier now. She's more than proven her dedication, the fact that the life suits her.

Rose is familiar. The way she works, functions. He hadn't known girls like her in his units, there hadn't *been* girls in his units, but he's met girls like her on the job.

He's fucked girls like her.

Slade stops, pauses to reassess, and walks out of the room where Rose is training when he realizes that's true.

He manages to come up with excuses not to (touch her) be close for a week before she snaps, picking a God-honest fight and not a spar, screaming at him through her split lip to tell her what she had done wrong.

Slade can feel the trap setting in, locking him down, even as he opens his mouth to answer. " -- made a mistake in our last match. I was trying to figure out what the best way to show you how to fix it was."

Not really a lie, but not the truth. How the hell could he tell his fifteen-year-old daughter what it really was, that she reminds him of Ana in St. Petersburg, Kalani in the Bahamas, too many sharp, beautiful women he'd fought and fucked and left?

She's not his type. She's *not*, too young and too (broken) sharp-edged, but God, she moves like Lili.

She moves like, if he's going to be honest, Tara.

It gives him an idea and it makes him sick, because it had always been easier to control Tara when she was getting fucked.

Rose isn't like that. Rose is better than Tara ever even thought about being, and Rose doesn't scare him.

Rose isn't another Tara. Rose is another Lili, another him. Soldier.

Slade knows how to work soldiers. How to help soldiers.

She's his *daughter*, and she's already one of the best things he's ever made.

But he can make her better.

***

Soothing her after the fight with Cain's girl takes more effort than Slade had thought. If he'd known Rose would lose so badly, take it so poorly, he would have waited. Gotten her some extra training, because she moves like Lili and she fights like *him*, and good as that is it isn't always what works.

She needs to learn that. She didn't need to learn it this way.

One hand on her waist and one hand in her hair, touching her so that she *knows* he's here, and when she twists he thinks at first it's an attack.

Her mouth on his would have been easier to handle if it had been a punch.

She's shaking, and her mouth is soft, and when he jerks backwards and away from her she flinches.

"Easy, Rose," Slade murmurs, and for a minute -- this is his *daughter*, and he's been treating her like a soldier since the third time he met her -- he can't think what to do, how to keep her focused.

Then he does know, and it's a tight ball of sickness in his gut, but he kisses her anyway, and he tightens his grip on her hair when she kisses him back.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't, actually, believe this is what happened.
> 
> The hard part of this story, really, wasn't writing the incest. It was writing a Slade who would look at his daughter and see someone more like (Tara) a weapon. Plus, writing a Rose who would be okay with sex with her father.
> 
> You see, sometime last year I was discussing a story I'd seen somewhere with Nokomis and said, "Nobody could write IC Slade/Rose, man," and my brain said, "Y HELLO THAR IS THAT A DARE," and then I cried.
> 
> Because the Slade I know from Deathstroke would never pull something like this. But the Slade in the Renegade arc?
> 
> Well. The terrifying subtext is *so there*. Devin took what Johns did in Kid's Game (The outright, explicit comparison of Rose to Tara Markov I was REALLY CREEPY, JOHNS) and just amped it *up*.
> 
> I don't think Devin intended me to get full-fledged incest out of it, so much as 'hey, their relationship is REALLY WRONG,' but...
> 
> But it would be very hard to prove that this story isn't canon.


End file.
